


Poderoso

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Intersex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Kaname se sabía poderoso. Aunque no todos pensaban de la misma manera cuando le consideraban indigno. Sin embargo, existía alguien en especial que no pensaba como aquellas personas en lo absoluto.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Kudos: 7





	Poderoso

Kaname se sabía poderoso. Hijo de reyes que dominaban uno de los más importantes reinos mágicos de todo el mundo y con el legado de cientos de años de poderosos magos corriendo por su sangre; y como uno de los más jóvenes y poderosos magos de todo el reino de Rose, Kaname indudablemente se sabía poderoso. Sin embargo, no todos pensaban igual.

Y es que, sin importar su poder, su inteligencia o las capacidades que le hacían sin duda alguna un digno de convertirse en el próximo rey, muchos le consideraban débil e incluso indigno solo por la peculiaridad con la cual había nacido, puesto que desde el momento en el que Kaname vino al mundo, la imagen de un niño sano y robusto, que sin embargo tenía entre sus piernas las cualidades de ambos sexos, se convirtió en algo que no podían comprender ni aceptar.

Para ellos, el hecho de que los reyes consideran al pequeño príncipe como un hombre cuando más bajo de su corto pene y los pequeños testículos de apariencia inusual se encontraba la vergüenza de una vagina, era repudiable. Y más lo era aún que el príncipe se considerase a sí mismo como un hombre.

Para ellos Kaname no era un hombre, pero tampoco era una mujer. Era una cosa inaceptable y que no podía gobernarles. Sus habilidades cultivadas con tanto esfuerzo no significaban nada para aquellos quienes solo por no poder ver más allá de lo que tenía en medio de sus piernas le consideraban una aberración indigna.

Sin embargo, existía alguien en especial que no pensaba como aquellas personas en lo absoluto.

El gobernante del reino vecino Kiryu Zero, era un hombre de gélidos y salvajes ojos grises, los cuales podían refulgir llenos de admiración, respeto e incluso anhelo hacia él. Era un hombre de palabras duras, pero que también podía proferir frases suaves llenas de afecto o cargadas de una oscura insinuación que hacían temblar a Kaname de anticipación, y desear que más que palabras, aquella boca fuese usada para besar, lamer y chupar hasta llevarle al éxtasis. Sus manos siempre acostumbradas a empuñar una espada y acabar con sus enemigos, con Kaname se tornaban suaves y eran usadas para reverenciar; surcando su cuerpo, mimando su hombría y hundiéndose en los cálidos pliegues de aquella feminidad que otros repudiaban. Y sobre todo, era un hombre que no juzgaba ni despreciaba a Kaname por lo que era, sino que se dedicaba a apreciar lo especial que este era.

Y por ello, en los días en los cuales aquellas miradas no dejaban de juzgarle y las murmuraciones no cesaban, mientras él las enfrentaba con su aristocracia estoica, solo Zero podía reconfortarle con su afecto y la promesa de que el momento en el cual Kaname ascendiese al trono y ambos reinos se enlazaran a través del matrimonio, la cabeza de todos aquellos que osaron menospreciarle rodarían y suplicarían clemencia ante el verdadero poder de un digno rey como lo era Kuran Kaname.


End file.
